Moments Of Impact
by PraticallyCharmed
Summary: They were pulled deep into the supernatural world with one warning vampires were back in Mystic Falls. AU mixture season 1 & 2


Chapter 1: Grim

 _Magic is not just for games, it's for protection, for answers and guidance. It's serious._

The words still rang in my ear. That's what I had learned this summer instead of going on another trip with Lucy to help witches or other supernatural beings for money. It was a job that Grams never approved of but had let me go on so I could gain some more magical experience outside of our little town.

I never saw the bad side of the supernatural world, Lucy and Grams protecting me from seeing or experiencing it, and because of it I guess Grams thought I didn't believe that there even was a bad side. So this summer, Grams taught me the fundamentals of magic and gave me a grimoire to review.

Safe to say, it opened my eyes to things I would never even have considered possible such as the fact that no supernatural being should or could be trusted, not even witches. Grams was keeping a lot of secrets from me it seemed.

Looking down at the grimoire, there were many defensive spells against vampires and in a town that used to be filled with vampires I'm not taking this as being a good sign. Mystic Falls had been peaceful though, so either Grams is paranoid or something was coming and soon.

I jumped when a pale hand closed the grimoire that I had brought with me to the Grill. Looking up, I saw Caroline frown before sitting down "You look depressing and I'm tired of seeing you read this thing a million times"

I smiled softly "You and me both, but I feel like Grams is trying to tell me something"

Caroline shook her head and stole a fry off my plate. She winked at me when I glared at her as she ate it. "Tell her to stop being so cryptic about things"

"She says 'it's to stretch my brain muscles" She rolled her eyes, looking at the leather book.

"You've been glued to that book all summer; your brain is thoroughly stretched. I can't believe I felt more alone with you here than I did when you take your trips with Lucy"

"Ugh, you know how I can get about assigned work"

"Yes, I know but it was summer Bon. You and Sarah were business with family trade secrets while my mom continues to try to keep me in the dark. She acts like I don't go through her case files"

"Caroline that's terrible and isn't that illegal" I shook my head.

She shrugged. "I help her cases sometimes, but you're not listening, I'm still in the dark"

"You're not, you know about me and Sarah" I shook my head. "Plus Mystic Falls has been quiet for the past few decades, maybe that's why your mom doesn't want you involved in council business"

Yet I couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen and I can't tell if it's bad or good.

"You look depressing again, really stop thinking so hard" Caroline sighed. "I just feel left out okay, your family has no secrets, you're both in training and I'm hopeless"

Frowning I throw a fry at her earning a glare in return. "When has Caroline Forbes ever been hopeless? You're leader of the student council, planner of the best parties, a hot ass cheerleader and somebody who knows what she wants to do with her life after high school"

Smiling brightly she pulled me into an unexpected hug nearly making me knock over my sprite. She kissed my cheek before pulling away. "You're amazing Bon. Never change"

"I'll try not to"

"I guess I can understand why my mom wants to keep me out of council business. On some level I feel she thinks I'll become like my father, obsessed with the supernatural and then leave her behind"

"Yeah, but she should know you would never do that." I took a bite out of my sandwich before continuing. "Really Care, how do you know all this stuff you're not supposed to know about?"

She smirked pushing her bangs away from her face. "I'm a clever girl Bon, plus I like knowing more than I should. It gives me an edge. I'm not just a pretty Barbie doll"

I smiled. "Anyone who thinks otherwise is a fool"

"Of course." I felt my phone vibrate and saw Caroline glanced down at hers with widened eyes. "Oh my god, we have to go" she says hurriedly, shooting up from her seat.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Sarah's at the hospital. She just texted me that her and Zach were attacked" Caroline started gathering her things; I did the same before pulling out my phone. I froze not believing the words I was reading.

Caroline paused when she noticed I was not gathering my things anymore "Bon, what is it" her voice was hesitant.

This can't be right. Did Grams know about this? Is this why she had me studying so hard and practicing magic so often?

I felt Caroline take the phone from my hand. She would see the text that Sarah had sent me and the one line that was burned into my mind.

 _It was Vampires…Vampires attacked us._

* * *

 **A/N: Aloha, this my first vampire diaries long fic so I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do writing it. I do not own any of the characters. This story is AU of season 1 and season 2, here's something you should know Sarah Salvatore lives with her dad Zach Salvatore,there might be romance between Stefan and Bonnie later on. And there is no Elena or Damon, they are still alive and if this story goes well you'll hear about them and probably see them in a sequel to this story if all goes well. Also a huge thank you, to my beta reader PrettyGirl818.**

 **Review, Favorite, Follow. Tell me what you think, like it? love it? hate it?**


End file.
